


Square K3: Abberant Outcomes

by dracusfyre



Series: Operant Conditioning [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Groping, M/M, No actual rape but definitely non-consensual activity, Steve and Bucky are Not Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: James inadvertently follows Captain Rogers into the jaws of a trap.  For Square K3: Noncon.





	Square K3: Abberant Outcomes

            After hours of waiting, hidden from sight by the digital camouflage screen Tony had given him, James finally heard the rumbling arrival of the personnel carrier, only a few minutes off from the arrival time that Tony had predicted.

            “We’re a go,” he said almost voicelessly to Tony, who was listening in to the operation through the communicator in James’ ear. He crawled backwards from the road and started to lope towards the base, intercepting the truck as it slowed down to navigate the barricades leading into the entrance of the base. He dug his metal hand into the underside of the truck and braced himself in the chassis, holding himself stiffy away from the axle until the truck finally came to a stop.  The truck shook as the men climbed out and as he watched their feet hit the gravel, James frowned as one set of boots didn’t match the rest.

            “Where are we?” A familiar voice said, suspicion clear in his voice as he slammed the door to the cab of the truck.

            “You know we can’t tell you that, Cap.  But we’re not going to get anywhere without a little bit of trust, are we?”  ‘Cap’ grunted but didn’t argue as he followed the speaker, gravel crunching under boots.  James risked a glance sideways from under the truck and sure enough, there was a distinctive metal target on Cap’s back as he went inside the facility.

            “We’ve got a problem,” James said over the comms as soon as everyone was out of earshot. “Captain Rogers is here.”

            “Really?” James could hear Tony’s frown in his voice.  “Kind of slumming it, isn’t he?”

            “Enemy of my enemy?” James rolled out from under the truck, stepping carefully on the noisy gravel, and took a look around the base.  He spotted  two guards per tower, moonlight glinting off nightvision goggles, and quickly moved around to the other side of the truck.

            “Yeah, I guess.  Must be pretty desperate.  Be careful,” Tony warned.  “I don’t like this, something feels off.”

            James took a moment in the dark shadows of the personnel carrier to consider his captain’s warning.  Behind him, the vehicle’s engine was still ticking and giving off heat; far away, he could hear the footsteps and hushed discussions of the men that had climbed out of the vehicle but couldn’t distinguish Rogers’ voice from the rest.  This was supposed to be a recon mission – discover the alignment of the facility Tony had discovered in the barren wilds of the Arizona desert and report back.  Rogers’ presence made the mission far more risky, but also more valuable.  “If we disengage now, they may move somewhere else,” he said finally.  “We need to know why Rogers is here.”

            There was a long exhale over the comms and Tony finally said, “You’re right.  Fine.  Do what you do best, Terminator.”

            “Roger that.  Comms going dark.”

            “Yep.  If I don’t hear from you in six hours, there’s going to be a loud and flashy exfiltration whether you are finished or not, got it?”

            “Understood.”  James powered down the comms and took the battery out to avoid being picked up by any counterintel measures Hydra had around the base.  He checked the placement and ease of access for all of the weapons he was carrying and combat crouched to the next piece of concealment, working his way deeper into the facility, all senses alert for the sound of guards. He found one as he cleared his throat and crushed his larynx before he could sound the alarm.  The next one he smelled before anything else; the guard was well hidden, still and silent, but stank of his last cigarette break.   A knife between the cervical vertebrae neutralized him noiselessly.  James circled the building, noting that the doors were secured with keypads as well as the electronic door locks, so in the end, he ended up scaling the building, slowly and laboriously digging out hand and foot holds using his metal hand.  In the back of his mind he was acutely aware of the passage of time; an hour and a half wasted already and he wasn’t even inside the facility.  The original plan, the pre-Captain Rogers plan, had been to be less covert – the senses of the Hydra agents were far less acute than a fellow super-soldier – but he had no desire to provoke a confrontation with Rogers tonight, so here he was.  Crawling up the side of the building and feeling like a sitting duck, tense for some sharp-eyed sniper to shoot him in the back.

            But he made it to the top intact and the security on the roof was far less robust than the ground floor.  Two hours thirteen minutes into the mission and he was finally inside, moving silently from room to room and searching for relevant intel along the way.  Two floors down he remembered Tony’s recently developed, supposedly undetectable eavesdropping devices, so with a mental curse he backtracked and started placing the bugs at regular intervals.

            He was exiting a stairwell when the light and sound of a flashbang grenade blinded him, sending him stumbling backwards. A bolt of electricity to the nape of his neck brought him to his knees and then a savage kick to his chest landed him on his back, gasping for breath.

            A flashlight shone in his eyes, ruining his vision. “Looks like you were right, Cap.  We did have an intruder. Friend of yours?”

            James rolled and kicked out, aiming for the speaker, but a stun stick got him in the temple and left him dazed.  A kick to his ribs left him struggling for air again, and then there was a foot on his metal wrist and another on his opposite shoulder, pinning him to the floor. 

            The last thing he heard, in Rogers’ voice, was, “Not anymore,” and then there was the high pitched whine of electricity and everything went dark.

 

            Cold water in his face woke him up and he inhaled sharply, blinking against the glaring flood light that was aimed at him, creating stark shadows in the room.  He tried to stand but brought up short by the rattle of chains; his flesh arm was cuffed to metal piping on the floor while his metal arm was a terrifying dead weight, dragging the left side of his body down.

            “Hello again, princess,” a voice said from the darkness on the other side of the light.  Footsteps approached, but the person was too shadowed by the bright light for James to get a look at him.  “Thanks for joining us.”

            James tightened his jaw, wondering how long he’d been out and angry at himself for being ambushed.  Now Tony was going to have to rescue him and that was _wrong;_ James was supposed to protect his captain _,_ not the other way around.

            A man stooped next to James, features hidden behind a mask and goggles. “I’m surprised to see you without your BFF,” the man said, voice distorted by the mask. “Where is your precious Iron Man now?  What do you think, Mack, think Stark’ll even come for our friend here or just write him off as a pet that ran away from home?  Cap says he’s not the sentimental type.”

            James gritted his teeth and refused to respond to their taunts.  The man was just far enough away that James knew he couldn’t reach him, so he curled his legs up to his chest, trying to draw the man closer.

            "On the other hand, Tony Stark _is_ rather possessive, isn’t he? Doesn’t like people touching his stuff,” ‘Mack’ said from across the room.

            “That’s true,” the man close to him said. “Do think he will still want you when we break you?  Nobody likes broken toys."

            James sneered at that.  “It will take a stronger man than you to break me,” he growled.  “Especially not before Tony Stark finds you. Better men have tried.  ”

            “Yeah, ok,” the man allowed.  “But we’re really just gonna dirty you up a little to drive a wedge between you and Stark.” James jerked hard when a hand patted him on the cheek, a mockery of kindness.  “Jumpy one, ain’t he?”

            “Almost like a virgin,” another one said, amused.  James made his face stay blank as their meaning sank in, a sharp stab of fear making him feel cold inside. _Would_ his captain still want him if these men followed through on their threats, if they put their hands on him, if they used him-

            “Aww, yeah.  Like a blushing virgin.” The gloved hand caressed his face one more time before the soldier knelt and started tugging at James’ belt. He kicked out at the guard and earned the zap of a stun baton to his inner thigh, making the entire leg go numb.  “We all know that’s not true, don’t we?  You give it up for Stark all the time.  Now don’t fight it, I’m just gonna make you feel good,” the soldier said as he opened James’ pants and pulled out his cock, kneeling on his other leg to keep it immobilized.  “Let’s see what Stark thinks about finding you with come all over yourself, looking like a good time.”

            James closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, recoiling as far as possible from the man’s touch.  His gloved hand was nothing like Tony’s rough callouses, making it easier to will his body not to respond. The room smelled of wet cement and piss and the man of leather and gun oil, where his captain smelled of coffee and cologne and metal.  He bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on the pain to distract from the gentle touch at his groin.

            “Use your mouth,” the other guard goaded, the smirk clear from his tone.

            “Fuck off, I’m not doing that,” the guy groping him said.  “Intel says he gets off on pain, maybe I’m being too nice.”  The hand on his cock tightened and James jerked, rattling the chains on his wrist.  He tried to headbutt the man next to him but the man was fast enough to dodge and clocked him in the jaw for his efforts.

            “Stubborn bastard, isn’t he? Should we try the things now?” Across the room James could see a phone screen light up as the watcher pulled out a phone and waved it at the man kneeling over James.  “The commands or whatever?”

 _Commands?_ An trickle uneasy dread made James’ stomach sink even as the man sat back on his heels, hand leaving James’ cock limp against his thigh.  

            “Shit, yeah, I forgot about those.” He gestured for the watcher to come closer so he could see what was on the phone’s screen. “Did he say anything about how they work or what they do?”

            “He didn’t know, something about making him more compliant.” The watcher shrugged and went back to leaning against the wall.  “It will be interesting to find out.”                              

            “Alright, let’s give it a shot.” The man cleared his throat and said, “Reign,” and James swallowed a noise of distress as the effect of the word cut through the fear and anxiety, making him sag weakly against the wall.  He could feel the men’s eyes on him, watching him with interest. “Kinetic,” the man continued after a moment, and James tried to suppress a shiver as his skin became sensitive, heart speeding up even as his limbs felt languid.  This was normally where he’d be rubbing against Tony like a cat, craving physical contact; here, he was just acutely aware of the rough clothes against his skin, the chill of the concrete against his back and legs. He’d never tried to fight the feeling before, but when the man said “twilight” he slammed his head back against the wall, trying to fight the thick, honeyed warmth as it spread through his veins, but he was already  far gone enough that the pain felt good. “No,” he said, before he could stop himself, feeling his cock respond to the sudden rush of endorphins flooding his system.

            “That kinky fuck,” the man said, his laugh low and mean as he watched James turn into a shuddering mess.  “Stark programmed a Viagra trigger into his pet, like an on-call boner.”

 _No_ , James wanted to protest, _it’s not like that,_ but his breath was catching on moans in his throat as he tried not to make any noise _._  They were taking something beautiful, something meant to be just between him and his captain, and they were making it ugly and cruel. “Stop,” he croaked, panting shallowly, flesh hand balled into a tight fist.

            “No, this is fun. What’s next?” The man checked the phone screen again.  “Oh, yeah. Forty-two,” and that’s when James lost all sense of time, brain sliding sideways with a slow surge of pleasure.  He distantly felt hands on him again and he thought he tried to struggle, tried to protest, but he couldn’t be sure because his limbs felt heavy and languid. 

            “Please,” he gasped, and at this point he was ashamed that he couldn’t have said what he was pleading for, for them to keep going or to stop.

            Suddenly he registered the distant sound of gunfire and explosions, and the relief James felt made tears come to his eyes. The words stopped, the hands stilled, and James was thankfully left alone in the cold and harsh white light.  After a few minutes he heard the door to the room being wrenched open and thrown down the hallway, but pulling himself up from his daze was like swimming against the tide.

            “James?” James opened his eyes with difficulty and saw his captain staring down at him in concern, suit standing guard over his shoulder.  “Are you ok? What did they do to you?”

            “They knew – they knew the reward,” James managed, trying to touch Tony but brought up short by the chain still on his wrist.  Tony scowled and went to find something to break the chain, making James protest as his captain moved out of his sight. “They knew _reign_ and _kinetic_ and-”

            That made Tony stop in his tracks and come back to James’ side, face pale but eyes bright with fury.  “Do you know how?” he said, voice hard.

            James shook his head and tried to cover himself, but his captain was already there, tucking him back into his pants and shifting so he could cradle James’ head in his lap.  One hand carded through James’ hair while the other trailed down the metal arm to the device that was disabling it.  He could have sobbed with relief when he felt the arm go live again, snapping the chain on his other wrist and curling around Tony as close as he could.

            “I’ll fix this,” Tony promised, wrapping his arms around James as he shivered and came down from the hormone high.  He rested his forehead against James’ temple, surrounding his senses with his smell and the sound of his breathing and the arc reactor and blocking out everything else. “I don’t know how it happened, but no one will ever be able to do this to you again, I promise.” 


End file.
